1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine that is capable of transfer from a base game to a favorable game such as a free game.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional gaming machine, a bonus game that is more favorable to a player has been provided (for example, refer to US2008-242396A1). In addition, in a conventional gaming machine, a free game that can be played while the amount of coin consumption is restrained has been provided (for example, refer to US2008-242386A1). These conventional gaming machines have been capable of transfer from a base game that is a normal game state to a bonus game or a free game. By transferring to such bonus game or free game, a player could play a game in a state that is more favorable than that of a base game.
While, in the conventional gaming machines described above, a game could be played by transfer from a base game to a bonus game or a free game, such a bonus game or free game has been in a state in which the routine reverts to a base game immediately in a case where a predetermined completion condition has been met. Thus, there has been a case in which a state that is favorable to a player does not continue for a long period of time, and there has been a possibility of making a player bored.
The present invention has been made in view of the circumstance described above, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine that is capable of maintaining a favorable state and hardly making a player bored.